


Of Past and Present

by SongOfTheFlame



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cafe Fam, Camping, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, tiramisu is very disgruntled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfTheFlame/pseuds/SongOfTheFlame
Summary: Milk deals with nightmares from her past, luckily her friends are there to bring her back into the present.





	Of Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fwehioldvs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fwehioldvs).



> Requested on tumblr! I hope you enjoy it!

     "We should stop here for the night," Coffee said, looking over the wooded clearing by the side of the road before setting his bag down. The rest of the group followed in suit. Tiramisu, Coffee, Chocolate, Milk, and Black Tea were on a mission in Nervas, but it had become apparent on the way there that the group wasn't going to make it there before nightfall so they had decided to find a place to camp for the night. It took awhile for them to set up and eat, but by the time they did, they were all exhausted and decided to go to sleep for the night. Tiramisu was the first to turn in for the night, then Chocolate, who also made the overworked Coffee follow him to sleep as well, then Black Tea, and finally Milk, who had decided to stay up a bit later to clean up after dinner. When she finally went to bed, even Black Tea was already asleep. A smile pulled at the edges of Milk's mouth and she crawled under the blankets with her girlfriend before drifting off into what she thought would be a peaceful sleep. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

 

     The whole camp was woken up to the sound of a scream from Black Tea and Milk's tent. Coffee was the first one to wake up, being a decently light sleeper, and shook Chocolate awake.

 

     "Chocolate, wake up, I think something's wrong with Milk," He said quickly before rustling around to find the tent's zipper in the dark. Once he managed to unzip the tent the two found a very out of it looking Tiramisu peeking her head out of her own tent.

 

     "Did... Did you two hear that as well?" She mumbled tiredly as she watched Chocolate and Coffee continue to Milk and Black Tea's tent. She soon followed suit. Inside the group found Black Tea hugging a shaking and crying Milk.

 

     "Sh... It's okay Milk," Black Tea hummed soothingly, rubbing her back. She looked up at the other three Food Souls who knelt down next to them, and simply said one word, "Nightmare."

 

     "Hey, it's okay sis," Coffee said, putting a hand on Milk's shoulder. She looked at him, pale eyes still somewhat fogging over her emotions spare the tears running down her cheeks.

 

     "I... I d-dreamed about the fire..." She whispered shakily. Coffee froze slightly, knowing what she was referring to. And while the other Food Souls had not been there that night, they still knew what Milk was talking about.

 

     "Do you want me to go get you some water?" Chocolate asked, gaining a nod, he exited to go retrieve the drink. Tiramisu put her hand on Milk's shoulder, giving off a soothing vibe similar to the one she would give when healing. Milk's breathing slowed down, becoming less panicked. Black Tea continued rubbing her back gently. Chocolate returned with the water and handed it to her. She shakily took a sip.

 

     "T-Thank you," She said, her monotone voice wavering slightly, "I feel much better now."

 

     "That's good," Tiramisu said with a small smile, "Do you want us to leave then?"

 

     "No," She said, "Can you all stay?"

 

     Chocolate, Coffee, and Tiramisu all looked at each other, slightly surprised, then nodded, laying down next to her and Black Tea.

 

     "That better?" Black Tea asked, Milk nodded with a yawn.

 

     "Thank you."

 

      She rested her head down on the pillow again, feeling secure in the presence of her friends-- no, her family -- and drifted back off into a this time peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request a short fic or headcanon on my tumblr @tiramisus-spoon!


End file.
